


Cemetry

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meet his 'old' friend back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cemetry

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry for the error. Do forgive me)

"Sherlock, it's been almost three years. Three years you know…"

John was at the cemetery, standing at Sherlock's grave. Every day without fail, he will pay a visit to his friend. He was still heartbroken from the incident. He can't carry on himself after Sherlock's death. He just can't. People around him tried to make John forget about him, but no one can. John still can't believe that his flat mate had attempted suicide and leave him alone in this cruel world.

John wiped his tears away as he continued "I still believe that you are real. I know you are not a fake and you never be a fake. You are my best friend, Sherlock. How could you do this to me?" John holds tightly at his cane to prevent himself from fall. His psychomatic limbs had returned since Sherlock's death. It was weird because his limbs only got better when Sherlock was still with him until the fall.

John sighed and holds his friend's grave "You a man with miracle, Sherlock. I know I already tell you this a lot of time, but just one miracle things I hope from you, Sherlock" He paused and his tears fell down when he said "Please, Sherlock. Just, don't be dead for me. Please, I'm begging you"

His knee fell down and started to cry. He knows that there is no way for his friend to revive back for him. He watched the fall, he watched the blood gushing out from Sherlock, and he also felt no breath come out from Sherlock. He knows that. But he just said it because that was his wish. The one and only wish that never be fulfill. The wish that will never be unlock forever in his life. 

John sobbed as he stands back and holds his cane carefully. "But now, I know there is no way you will come back for me. I know that, Sherlock. Funny because I used to not believe with that" he chuckled. He gazed at the skies and looked at the clouds, wondering whether Sherlock was up there watching him from there. 

John shook his head and continued "And maybe you never know this Sherlock, my heart already buried at here because you already stole it. You never hear this Sherlock, but the truth is that I love you. I really love you that I feel like you the only person that could make me alive"

John never told Sherlock about his true feeling. Yes, he always thought that he was straight but to Sherlock, he made an exception for that. But John never told him that when he was alive because he afraid that he was too ordinary for amazing person like him. 

John glances at his watch. It was nearly 7 p.m. Night almost approaching "I shall be off now, my friend. Hope you were having a good life at 'there' right now" as he turn back to get out from the cemetery, he heard a voice calling him.

"John"

John stunned for a while. His steps stop immediately. He recognized that voice, even he never heard that voice for almost three years. But there is no way that voice was still exist. As he just though to continue walked, another words come from the same voice again

"John, please turn back for me"

Slowly, John turned back to know who was talking to him. He was dumbfounded when he saw Sherlock sat on his own grave and watching him. John still cannot believe his eyes that Sherlock was still alive. But, he supposed to be dead. I saw his fall. Maybe this was only a dream, John thought of that. "No way" John said.

Sherlock smiled and replied "Yes, John. I'm still alive. This is not a dream" 

In a sudden, John runs to his detective and hugs him tightly, as he doesn't want Sherlock to leave him again. Sherlock wrapped his hand around John and stroked him slowly. The tears storms out rapidly from John's eyes like a river. "Where have you been?" he asked as he released himself from Sherlock.

Sherlock put both of his hand on the grave while sitting and answered "I had to fake my death, John. Moriarty threatened me that if I not attempted suicide, his three snipers will kill three persons that important to me. One of three people was you. I'm sorry" 

John was surprised when he heard that. He never thought that Sherlock had made a deadly deal with Moriarty. Sherlock told him again "I had to get rid of those three snipers before come back to you, John. I just finished the last one a week ago. Now, I home"

In a blink of eye, John put a soft kiss on the detective's lips. John let his left hand on Sherlock's right knee while his right hand grips strongly at his cane. Sherlock shocked for a while but then, he replied the kiss that the doctor gave him. Both of them closed their eyes as they were enjoying the chaste kiss for a minute. 

When they broke off the kiss, John hugs Sherlock again and buried his face at Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock rubbed the friend's blonde hair and said the things that John had hoped before he leaves him "I also love you, my doctor. I always love you"

John was smiling and replied "Thanks, Sherlock. Welcome home, too"


End file.
